Legacy of Luxania
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: The prophacy of Luxania told that a hero would save the world from darkness, but nobody thought it would be a MALE Mithra. Now this young hero must travel the world to stop the darkness once and for all. Light/Hope Snow/Serah Fang/Noel *UPDATE NOTICE PLEASE READ!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone who is reading this, and welcome to my first action/adventure story ever! Now since this is one of my stories that's gonna be more than two chapters, I need constructive criticism. No flaming mind you, just terse enough that it leads me in the right direction. Now this chapter isn't gonna be that long because it's just a prologue but the next chapter will be much more longer. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note so now enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are used here they belong to the people of Square-Enix **

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Before human-kind walked the world of Luxania, there were three gods who looked after the universe. Pulse, the God of life who gave life to the many forms of life in the world. Lindezl, the God of thought who had given emotions to the life that Pulse had created. Etro, The Goddess of Death who had kept the laws of life and death in order.

Together, these three divine beings had created many forms of life in a world they created called Luxania. The Humes, who were blessed with intelligence and creativity. The Mithras who were blessed with a cat-like appearance and the use of magic, and the Wyevarians, who were blessed with strength and draconic powers. Throughout the years the three tribes taught each others their secret abilities of magic and strength.

These beings were supposed to live in peace and harmony in the world that the God's had created. But with the intelligence that Lindezl had bestowed upon the creatures of Luxania, they began to think for themselves. The ones called Humes started to war with the other tribes of the Mithras and the Wyevarians, killing many of them. In response to this, the other tribes began to war among each other as well.

When the God's had seen what their children had done to each other, they wept with sorrow. The deities' crying was heard throughout the battlefield as the tribes stopped fighting. The sky grew dark and thunder began to strike the ground as the tears of the Gods rained down of the world. The Humes, realizing their mistake, had dropped their weapons in surrender, in hopes that it would calm the Gods down. As the other tribes had witnessed this, they had also dropped their weapons.

The Gods had seen this act of peace and had stopped their weeping. As the battling had slowly come to a stop, the children of the Gods looked to the night sky and had begged for forgiveness for their actions. The Gods, taking pity and their children had forgiven them and had cleared the night's sky of clouds. The children of Luxania began, once again to live in peace, seeming to have completely forgotten about the First War.

Then one day, a prophet for the Gods brought the leaders of all three tribes together. He told them of a dream he had, that the Gods had talked to him. He said the Gods warned him about a dark threat that would rise in one of the three tribes and bring destruction and death in his wake. He also said that in one of the tribes, a strange child would be born to become the hero that would stop the dark lord. The leaders of the tribe laughed at this prophet and had told him to leave with his ludicrous ideas.

It was fifty years later that the sky had started to grow dark with an ominous wind blowing throughout the land. Monsters, that were once docile, began to attack innocent people and started to become belligerent with rage. Although the people stated this as an odd occurrence, the leaders started to grow worried. In secret, the leaders began to look for the strange child that the old prophet had told them about. For ten years they looked throughout all of the villages to no avail.

It was then, that the long dormant volcano, Mt. Gulg, had erupted and spread lava throughout it's base. When the smoke of the volcano cleared, the Wyevarians had sent a group to look inside the volcano. At the very heart of the volcano, trapped in a dark sphere, was a child-like shape inside of it. When the explorers had tried to leave the volcano, the dark sphere had casted dark magic at them, turning them into stone.

Now the people of Luxania await for the hero of the prophecy to come to them. But as the years of waiting took it's toll on the faith of the people of the world, the dark sphere in Mt. Gulg grew darker. As the sky grows darker everyday the people of the world still wonder.

Will their hero ever come to save them?

**End Prologue**

**A/N: Now this is just a prologue so it's not as long as my other chapters but if you guys like where this is going please just send me a review and tell me what you think about it. Remember Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. Thank for reading this and I await you're feedback**

**~Deviljho's Hatred **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A Glimmer of Hope**

**A/N: And here is chapter two of my story! I have to say I'm surprised people actually read the prologue, usually people tend to skip them (Not that I'm discouraging anyone from reading this story mind you) Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

"_Ahahahahahahahahaha! You cannot hope to defeat me, child! I am The DARK LORD!" _said the dark glowing giant that towered over the young hero.

" _You're wrong, you might think you're invincible but I hold you're one weakness!" _said the hero in glowing white armor. _" The Blade of Banishment!" _

"H..p..?"

The monster had then brought his fist down on the hero but he slid out of the way. The hero then jumped into the air and slashed at the giant monster's hand. The beast bellowed in rage before swiping at the hero again.

"H..pe?"

The hero brought up a magic barrier that protected him from the monster's claw. As the beast hand was deflected, the hero slashed off one of the giant fingers of the beast. The monster then screamed in rage as the hero smashed his shield against the monster's face.

"Hope!"

As the Dark Lord fell to his back, the hero stood one his nose and pointed the legendary blade at the middle of the monster's head.

"_Tell me Hero... What's your name_?" The Dark Lord said as he drew his last breath

"_That's easy, my name is..."_

"HOPE!"

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a boy with silver hair as he awoke from his dream. As he looked up, he saw a girl giggling at him. "Hey! Not cool Vanille!" The boy said with a pout as he lightly glared at her

Vanille is one of the hunters Mithra village of Windrust that he lived in. She has orange hair covering her head, cat ears, and tail as well as mint-green eyes that held much kindness in them. She is at the age of 19, which in her tribe is mandatory for the Mithra Rite of Passage to begin hunting. But right now, she was charged with the task to wake the lazy boy up.

"Hope, you should know better then to sleep when you're supposed to be working." She said as she helped the boy up to his feet.

"I can't help it if gathering herbs is such a boring job" Hope said as he scratched his head in boredom.

Hope is a silver haired boy from the Mithra village of Windrust. He is an 17 year old boy with the wisdom of a man far greater in age, although sometimes he can act lazy. He has silver hair, green eyes, with two silver cat ears and a silver tail.

Yes, this boy is the only **Male **Mithra in the world of Luxania. This fact alone is highly confusing for most of the people of the world because of the sole fact that all Mithra's were born female. The only way to continue the Mithra race was for them to mate with Humes or Wyevarians.

"Well you better get your lazy butt up and get those herbs, 'cause Fang is starting to get impatient." Vanille said with a smile as she tapped Hope's nose with her finger and began to walk back into town to run some more errands for Fang.

Hope started to sweat as he bolted to the forest to look for that last herb. Fang is Hope's teacher, she is one of the most famous Mithra fighters in Luxania and has never taken in a student, until she found Hope.

Fang, herself, could not believe that a male Mithra could ever exist in Luxania. She had only heard about them in fairytales when she was just a young kitten/girl. Fang had taken Hope as her student for the sole reason of toughening him up for the responsibility he must bare.

_BONK! _

"Owwww..." Hope said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What have I told you about shirking your duties, young man?" Fang asked as she held a frying pan that she had used to bop Hope one in the head.

Fang is a Mithra that has her own training hall. Her fur on her head and tail are midnight black with a purple hue. Fang is a woman of the age of 21, an average age for Mithra women to settle down, but not her. She told herself she would only love the man that could beat her, and that has yet to happen. She began to wonder if any man was tougher than her.

"Sorry, I just got distracted while I was in the forest..."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, you need to learn how to be more responsible if you want to learn more techniques from me!" said Fang as she scolded Hope for the second time this week.

"Aww, c'mon, what so important about getting a few herbs?"

"Oh! well if you don't think that gathering herbs for dinner is important, then I guess you don't need to eat then, don't you?"

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Hope said as he got down on his knees and begged Fang.

"Well... I guess I _could_ forgive you... If you manage to beat me in a fight, that is."

Hope stood up as soon as she said this with a determined look in his eyes. Hope has been a prodigy with magic since a young age, it was his physical strength that he wanted to work on, and now was the time to prove to Fang that he had gotten stronger.

Fang then had pulled out a wooden training spear for her and a wooden training sword for Hope, she threw the latter to him and said "C'mon kid, let's see what ya got!"

As Hope caught the sword he took a stance of concentration with his sword held above his head as he focused his magic. An Aura of green had surrounded him as he opened his eyes to reveal to Fang his own fighting style.

"Wind of Luxania, aide me in battle. Chartruse Mizuki!"**(1)**

As Hope said this, a powerful, yet warm, wind began to blow across the room with a intimidating aura.

Needless to say, Fang was impressed at the strength this kid held. Maybe this kid was the chosen warrior of the prophecy.

"Not bad at all kid, you finally mastered the Mizuki. Now let me show ya my power!"

Fang took a stance of power with her wooden spear pointed at Hope. A fiery aura began to seep out of her body as her eyes held a ferocious glint in them.

"Fire of battle, reveal my heart. Psycho Burgundy!" **(2) **

As Fang said this a hot and blazing wave of fire flew through the room that seeped with power.

"Get ready kid, 'cause I ain't holdin' back" Fang said as they both ran at each other.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Now things are starting to heat up. The fight between Hope and Fang will take place in the next chapter.**

**Here is an explanation of Hope and Fang's techniques, as all the main characters will have these powers.**

**1: Chartruse Mizuki: This power helps amplify Hope's magic to a great level, it also makes him fast and more agile, The technique will become more powerful as Hope gets stronger.**

**2: Psycho Burgundy: This technique shows what intimidating powers that Fang holds. This technique sets Fang's fists on fire, making her even more deadly without her spear.**

**Anyway that wraps up this chapter I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it**

**~ Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Power of the Mizuki**

**Welcome to yet another chapter of my story. Now things heat up between the fight with Hope and Fang. Now this is my first time writing an action scene so tell me if it's any good or not. Remember constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Here I come!" Hope yelled as he charged at Fang with a trail of wind spinning behind him. As he was running at her, he swiped his wooden sword towards her side.

Fang had stepped back and dodged the reckless swing and punched him in the stomach. Hope was sent flying towards the wall from the blow of the fire-filled hit, but as he was about to hit the wall, he sent a powerful burst of wind to the wall that flipped him back on to his feet.

Hope lifted his sword high up in the air as an aura of wind surrounded the wooden blade. He then swiped the air in front of him, as he did, a shockwave of wind started flying toward Fang.

Fang had seen this Hope use this technique many times. This shockwave was much practiced, very controlled. Instead of dodging, Fang swung her spear in front of her for a fierce shockwave of fire to counter Hope's own shockwave. The two attacks collided in the center of the room, creating a massive explosion of black smoke that clouded the room.

Using the smoke to her advantage, Fang moved around the training room silently to launch a sneak attack on Hope. As Hope was blindly swinging around his wooden weapon, he was suddenly hit in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He tried to strike back, but the smoke was too thick for him to see anything. As the barrage of punches continued on his body, Hope remembered something that Fang had said once while training him.

_Hope was panting as he knelled on the ground in pain from Fang's vicious attacks. The blindfold on his eyes was extremely thick; he couldn't see anything at all. As he managed to get up he was promptly hit to the ground by Fang's powerful fist._

_Fang just sighed, it looked like he wasn't who she thought he was,, but no matter the punishment, Hope just kept on rising up from the ground. He was determined to prove Fang that he was worthy of being her student. "C'mon! Is that all you got? I thought you were the legendary Mithra fighter Fang Yun. Was I wrong!" Hope yelled at her._

_Fang growled at the nerve that this boy had, why wouldn't he just give up! She took a breath in and out to calm herself long enough to give him some advice. _"_Remember Hope. Don't let your vision blind you. When your sight fails you, look around with your mind's eye"_

Hope took a step back to distance himself from Fang; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he did this he could faintly hear footsteps coming from his right side.

As Fang swung her spear at him he moved to the right, completely avoiding the wooden weapon. Fang tried to hit him again, this time swing in the opposite direction. Once again, Hope heard the swish of the weapon and moved a step back to avoid it.

As this kept going on, Fang started to get frustrated, she just couldn't land a blow anymore. When the smoke cleared Fang saw the reason to Hope's increase in agility, he had his eyes closed. It was about time that this kid used something she said. "Well done, kid, ya finally know how to dodge." Fang said with a laugh. "C'mon kid open your eyes and fight me, I wanna see ya hit me back!"

Hope did as he was told and opened his eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a fierce determination in them, the type that said 'I'm coming for you'. Fang smirked and yelled at him "Well then? Whattya waiting for? Come at me!"

With an unbelievable increase in speed, Hope charged at her. As he was approaching her, he sent a few Aero spells at her to distract her. Fang easily deflected the weak wind spells and swung her spear crosswise at Hope. But he was one step ahead as he slid under the spear and hit her on the side with his wooden sword. As she staggered back from the hit, Hope did a back flip that put some distance between him and Fang. He then charged at her with a blinding speed, wind trailing behind him.

Fang saw him running straight at her and brought up her fist to punch him. Before the fist could make the connection to his face, he disappeared before her very eyes.

"I'm here..." said a voice behind her.

Fang turned around to see Hope with his back turned to her. As she was about to launch an attack, she felt a light breeze coming from behind her.

'This breeze... it's so warm and gentle' she thought.

Hope then turned around to face her, eyes closed. "You heard it didn't you?" he asked.

"Wha-?"

He opened his eyes and said, "The voice of the wind."

As these words had left his mouth, Fang's body suddenly was covered in light cuts around her body, drawing out small beads of blood.

Fang noticed these cuts and just laughed. "Well done Hope, you finally caught me off guard. Well done, kid."

The seriousness inside Hope's eyes vanished without a trace at this complement and he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-thanks Master Yun." He said timidly

"No, No. Don't call me Master Yun, just Fang, no need for formalities."

"R-really? Can I call you by your name?"

"Yup you earned it. Now, I think it's time for dinner don't ya think?" Fang said as she heard Hope's stomach growl. Hope just blushed and started walking towards the kitchen ahead of her.

Fang smiled at this, this kid was the hero alright, but he wasn't without his own shy traits.

'But I guess that's what makes him, him.' She thought

Maybe this world had some hope after all.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think about this? Thought it was good or not please be honest. I await your reviews XD**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Ominous Sign**

**Welcome to yet another chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while over Spring Break, I was reading these great books called Graceling and Fire. If you are a fan of fantasy novels, I highly recommend these books to you. Anyway I think that this will work out fine if I just get some more reviews in so please drop one if you are reading this story and give me some constructive criticism if I need improvement. No Flaming. Enjoy **

**0erba Yun Fang: Your wish is my command :)**

**Veechan Desu: Thank you for the complement. Hmmm Fang x Hope huh? I'll think about it but Hope x Light might still win out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

-Downtown Windrust-

Vanille, being the good sister that she is, was walking down the streets of Windrust to look for ingredients while her sister was training Hope. In the household, she was the one who cooked and cleaned, Fang was the one who got money for killing and selling wild game, and Hope was a jack-of-all-trades, helping in anything he could around town for money. In all honesty, their lives were simple, but Vanille wouldn't trade her life for anything else in the world.

She could always count on her 'family' to be there for her and vice versa.

"Hey Vanille! What's up?" A voice from her left called. Vanille turned around to see her best friend walking towards her.

"Hey Serah!" Vanille called as she waved to her pink-haired friend.

Serah is a Mithra and Vanille's best friend. She has light-blue eyes and strawberry pink hair covering her head, ears and tail, she also has a pony tail on the left side of her head. She wears a white and pink dress with matching shoes **(1).** She is one of the new hunters in the Windrust Gatherers, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrow behind her back.

The two Mithras gave each other a quick hug before they started talking.

"So, how are Hope and Fang doing?" Serah asked as she started walking with Vanille.

"Oh, Hope is doing great; in fact, he and Fang are training now. He has gotten pretty strong in these last few weeks." Vanille said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I have to imagine that Fang isn't giving him any breaks though. I'm I right?"

"Yup, she's getting harder on him every single day, but it's for a good reason."

"Ohhhh yeah, doesn't she think that he might be 'The One'." Serah said sarcastically, putting air quotes around The One.

"Hey, don't be like that Serah, I think she might be right, I mean who can honestly say that they have seen a male Mithra before?" Vanille said with a huff. She never likes it when someone judges her sister or Hope for that matter; after all, he is like a little brother to her.

"Be that as it may, I think that this whole prophecy thing was just made up for the people to believe in something."

Vanille looked to the right because she didn't want to hear anymore about this. Then, she stopped walking and looked at a store window. She saw the most perfect weapon for Hope. 'He has been working so hard lately that he deserves a treat.' Vanille thought with a hum.

"Vanille? Vanille! Have you been listening to me at all?" Serah asked as she trailed back to find her friend.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Serah, I have to do some shopping" Vanille said as she entered the weapon shop.

"O-Okay then..." Serah stuttered as her friend just ditched her.

'Oh well, might as well to back to the house, it's time to go hunting anyway.' She thought as she looked up at the clock tower and started walking towards Uptown Windrust.

-Cid's Weapon Shop-

"Heya Cid. What's up?" Vanille said cheerfully as she walked towards the counter.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Vanille, welcome, come on in." Cid said with a smile.

Cid is a middle-aged Hume that lives in Windrust. One would think that he would rather be around other Humes than a mix of people, but that isn't the case. Cid is a friendly, open man that welcomes any person into his life. He has a burning passion for airships and building them. Rumor has it that he is in the midst of making the largest airship in the world for people to tour Luxania.

"I couldn't help but notice that blade you have on display in the window." Vanille said carefully. Cid could be a bit unreasonable when it comes to selling his masterpieces.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could sell them to me."

Suddenly, Cid started laughing as if Vanille told some hilarious joke. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking right? This blade is made from some of the rarest material in all of Luxania. You'd have to be royalty in order to afford that blade, my dear." Cid said with a mixture tone of both seriousness and humor.

"Oh please Cid, there has to be some way I could pay you." Vanille pleaded

Cid then started scratching his beard, as if contemplating. Then he put a hand of Vanille's shoulder. "Alright, since I've known you, Fang and Hope for a long time, I guess I'll sell it to you under three conditions."

"Okay! And what might those conditions be?"

"First, you have to pay 40,000 Gil as a down payment."

"Okay, here!" Vanille said as she handed Cid the money.

"Second, you have to help around the shop whenever you're free"

"Sounds easy."

"And finally, you have to run some errands for me."

"Yay! I love going around town, you got yourself a deal" Vanille said as she took Cid's hand.

"And you got yourself a new blade. Take good care of her, she's a powerful one" Cid said as she handed Vanille the blade.

The blade had a very cool design. The handle was a dark forest green and lime green color and resembles a pirate's cutlass. The blade has shaped like a scimitar and had a black line running through the back of the blade. The black line had spokes coming out of the top of the black line and stuck to the curve of the blade. The blade felt light in her hands and it looked liked it could be very fast, if held in the right hands.

"What's it called Cid?" Vanille asked innocently

Cid just smiled ruefully and said "Its name is: The Wayward Wind"

-Uptown Windrust- Serah's Home-

"Lightning, Snow, I'm home!" Serah called as she entered her home.

"Ah Serah, good you're right on time for the news. Sis is out right now." Snow called from the living room.

Snow is a blonde haired Hume. He is very tall standing at 6'7 feet and physically well-built. He always wears his trademark beanie and overcoat no matter the weather. He is also Serah's fiancé but he still hasn't got the approval of Serah's sister Lightning. Even though he calls her sis all the time.

"Ah good." Serah said as she sat down on the couch next to Snow.

The T.V then showed a picture of a Mithra and a male Hume sitting behind a large desk with papers on it and a sign that said 'Luxania News' in the back round.

"It's 6'o'clock and it's time for the news." The Male Hume named Biggs said. "Today we have a shocking revelation for those who are watching the news today."

"That's right Biggs." said the Mithra named Altima. "We have video footage of a black sphere living in Mt. Gulg. This black sphere was found at the heart of the volcano earlier today by a Hume explorer. He said when he touched the sphere, not only was it cols to the touch but he also stated that he started to hear voices in his head, as if the sphere was talking to him."

Biggs suddenly laughed "Hahahaha! A _talking_ black orb? Ha, that's just crazy."

"Well think what you may this sounds pretty serious. I think I'll have to have an interview with this man." Altima said as she organized her papers on the desk.

"Well in other news, the Tonberries are coming back to there territory in the Thunderstorm Darklands after there long migration through the Forest of Pain. Unless any of you hunters are either stupid or suicidally bold, I recommend staying away from the Thunderstorm Darklands for the next six months." said Biggs as he started lounging in his chair.

"The weather for this week is going to be surprisingly dark with scattered thunderstorms and high winds up to 25 MPH. So get cozy by a fireplace 'cause you might be in your house for a long time." Altima said

"And that's it for the news tonight. Stay tuned for the Biltzball game between the Zanarkand Abes vs. the Windrust Raptors. Good night everyone." said Biggs as he winked to the camera.

"Well, it looks like no more hunting for a while Serah." said Snow as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Looks like Sis will just have to find a new way of taking her anger out."

"Very well put Snow, I guess you'll have to be my outlet for the next six months." said a voice from the door way.

"Gah! Sis! W-when did you get home?" Snow nervously asked.

"When the news started talking about the Tonberries moving back, and how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your dammed sister!" the woman spat at Snow.

"Lightning, stop threatening my future husband!" Serah said as she came to Snow's aid.

Lightning is a Mithra. Like her younger sister, she has strawberry-pink hair on her head, ears, and tail. Her hair is mostly parted on her left side, while her right side is cut short and in spikes. She always wears her Windrust Federation uniform while on duty as an active solider **(2). **Her weapon of choice is a Gunblade given to her by her Father before he died.

"Whatever, I just came here to tell you two that there seems to be a connection between the weather and the black orb that's in Mt. Gulg, almost like the planet is rejecting the orbs arrival. But that's just what Dr. Hojo says." Light said as she sat on the couch next to her sister.

"So you think that Luxania is trying to get rid of the orb." Snow asked warily.

"Like I said, that's just what Hojo says, I don't trust that crazy scientist. I hear he's trying to create some genetic monster in his underground lab."

Serah then stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get dinner started, Light can you go downtown to pick up some Mandragora Root for me?"

"Fine. I need to visit my friend downtown anyway, she says she has something to show me." Light said as she picked up her Gunblade from the weapons rack by the door and left the house.

-Fang's Training Hall-

"I'm hooooooooome!" Vanille loudly announced as she opened the door to the training hall while carrying food in bags in her hands and Hope's longsword behind her back and wrapped in paper.

"Ah! Vanille, just in time! It's time to get dinner started, so get your butt in here." Fang called from the kitchen.

Vanille just giggled as she opened the door to the kitchen. She was welcomed by the sight of a tired Hope and a scratched up Fang. As she placed the food she bought on the counter, she turned to Hope. "Hope, I have something cool to give you." She sang as she walked towards him.

Hope turned around to see a long item wrapped in paper on Vanille's back. "What is it Vanille?" he asked as she took it off of her back.

"Just open it silly."

Hope slowly started to tear away at the paper from the bottom up. As he finished tearing all the paper off, his eyes lit up with excitement as he picked up the handle of the sword.

"Wow! Vanille, how did you get this blade?" Hope asked as he held the blade high.

"I just bought it from Cid; he was real generous about the price of it." Vanille said with a smile.

"Cool, what's it called?"

Vanille smiled happily as she said "He told me it's called the Wayward Wind. When he told me that name, I just had to get it for you, 'cause it reminded me of you."

Fang was just smiling as this was going on. Both she and Vanille always cared for the boy as if he was their own little brother. This just proved how much Hope meant to them.

"Thanks." Hope said with a light blush. "I'll always use it to fight."

"No problem, now why don't we get dinner started?" Vanille said as she started taking food out of the bags.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fang got up from her seat and started walking towards the door. When she opened it, she was welcomed by the sight of her best friend Lightning holding a bag filled with Mandragora Root.

"What's up, Sunshine? Come to join us for dinner?" Fang asked as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"You said you have something you wanted to show me, I just came here to see it and go." Light said simply.

'Always business with her as usual.' Fang thought to herself. "Yeah, just give me a sec."

Fang then turned to the kitchen door and said loudly. "Hey Hope, can you come here for a sec?"

"Coming!" a voice called from the kitchen.

As the door opened, Light's eye widened with shock. The boy who had started walking toward her and Fang was a Mithra. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. All this time she thought that all Mithras were born female, but looking at this male Mithra in front of her, she felt amazed beyond words.

"Hope, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Sunshine herself, Lightning Farron." Fang said as she clasped Light on the shoulder.

Hope simply walked up to the woman with a smile on his face and a hand extended in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Miss Farron."

Light shaked hands with this Mithra boy in front of her. She felt a strong kindness coming from this boy, as if there wasn't a bad bone in his body. "Nice to meet you too Hope, and please, just call me Light."

When they were done shaking hands Light started moving towards the door. "As much as I would like to stay for dinner, my sister is cooking tonight so I can't stay. Goodbye Fang and Hope, tell Vanille I said hi." Light said as she exited the house.

"Aw, I was hoping she could stay, she looks pretty interesting." Hope said in disappointment.

Fang started chuckling lightly. "You were _hoping _she would stay? That's funny kid."

Hope started blushing slightly. "Stop making jokes about my name, they're getting annoying."

"Oh well, c'mon Hope lets get dinner started, ya?"

"Okay!"

-Windrust Shopping District-

Light was still in shock over what just happened. A _Male Mithra _is living with Fang and Vanille, the last two people she would suspect of having him as a part of their family.

"So... The prophecy is true..." Light said slowly to herself.

Shaking the thoughts of the strange Mithra boy out of her head, Light started to walk back to her home.

-Mt. Glug, Center Core, Path of Immolation-

Two shadowy figures were walking towards a large door in the volcano.

"Can we open him up _now_ Bastrel?" a Female voice called out.

"No, not yet Saku, we must wait until the prophecy's 'hero' reveals himself to us." The Hume named Bastrel said to the woman named Saku.

"But my blood is boiling right now! I need to kill something, anything." Saku complained.

As if answering her wishes, a Lava Behemoth arose from the ground. The monsters appearance was that of a Greater Behemoth, only the skin and flesh was replaced by hot, searing lava. The Behemoth then roared at Saku and Bastrel.

"Finally! Some fun." Saku yelled as she pulled out her Dual Claws and started running at the monster.

"Just leave me out of this." Bastrel said curtly.

The Behemoth started spewing out globs of lava at the young woman. Saku just lumped out of the way of each one as she started to close in on it. Growing angry, the lava beast ran at Saku and started to swipe at her with incredible speed. Taking a step back from each swipe, Saku was almost lazily dodging the beast's claws. Then her eyes turned sharp, as she did a front flip and landed on the behemoth's head. She then started to viciously slash at the beast's face, tearing out its horns and scarring its face. The beast started to try to shake her off by swinging its body around. As Saku jumped off the beast's head, she dragged her claws down on its back, causing extreme bloodletting.

"Time to end this." Saku said darkly as she rushed at the behemoth.

Suddenly, her face and body started to grow dark blue scales and plating, and on her back she sprouted wings. She then pulled her head back a bit, then opened her mouth and shot her face forward as a beam of ice hit the behemoth.

The behemoth kept howling in pain until its body was completely frozen in ice.

Then Saku slashed at the block of ice, shattering it to little pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That wasn't even a warm up." Saku yelled insanely as her body returned to normal.

Then Bastrel came behind her and bopped her on the head. "Focus on what we are here for Saku." He said in a reprimanding tone.

"Right, right, The Spawn of Chaos and all." Saku said as she waved off his seriousness.

Slowly, they started walking toward the room where the Black Orb resided, to wait until the time was right.

-End of Chapter 4-

**Now things are starting to pick up with the introduction of two new characters. Just to clear up some confusion, their looks will be reveled later in the story but Bastrel is a Hume and Saku is a Wyevarian. **

**Serah is in her FFXII-2 outfit**

**Lightning is in her FFXII outfit**

**Also Cid's looks are from the FFIV version of him, I liked that form of him the best.**

**Anyway drop me a review and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Start of the Journey**

**Welcome one and all to another chapter of this story. Things will start to progress more story wise as we have the start of Hope's journey in this chapter.**

**I'm quite surprised at the popularity of chapter 4. Now that my reviews for this story have gone up, it has given me inspiration to deliver a longer chapter than before.**

**Jibean: Thank you very much.**

**Veechan Desu: Yup Hope/Light will be the main pair, but maybe once this story is done, I could write a Hope/Fang story. Yes it was a sweet gesture on Vanille's part, and of course Hope would find Light interesting, he admires her so much after all.**

**Peachy Pockii: Don't worry about missing my story, I'm sure it will gain popularity later.**

**Thewhitespirit: I thank you for the complement**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Hope would have been older and Hope/Light would have been canon.**

**Chapter 5: The Start of the Journey**

-Windrust Outskirts, Town Gate-

This morning was a great complement for the guards standing at the gate of Windrust. Not a cloud in the sky, no monsters around to kill, and the calming sounds of the forest luring to two guards back to sleep. Despite this calming conditions, the guards stand upright, determined to keep the great city of Windrust safe from outside intruders, or to welcome travelers to the city.

"This is nice, huh Sayo?" The male guard asked the Mithra standing next to him.

"Yeah, this weather is nice Tokio." Sayo said as she laid her head back on the gate wall.

"These are the kind of cool days that makes it comfortable to wear this heavy iron armor." Tokio said as Sayo started to laugh.

"Haha, yeah this armor is kinda big."

As the guards were conversing and joking around, they failed to notice the two travelers standing at the front of the gate, waiting to be let in.

"Ahem." said the shorter of the two in order to gain the guards attention.

"Oh! So sorry young lady. How may we help you?" said Sayo as she stood back into her position.

"Why, yes you can help us by opening the gate." Said the young lady as she and her male companion walked more forward to the gate.

"Why have come to Windrust?" asked Tokio as he put his lance in the way of the two teenagers.

"Interesting that you would ask that, sir, because we are here to collect information." said the male.

"And what information would this be?"

"Information on human emotions." The girl said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sayo asked as she too put her lance in the way of the pair.

"My! By the way you two are moving those spears, it seems like you don't want us to go in."

"Answer the question!" Tokio said, losing his patience.

"Well, we must collect information on human emotion for a more practical use for society. It is no business of yours, so back off and let us in." said the male as he stepped forward.

"I don't think we should let you in with those suspicious looking cloths covering your bodies. Take them off now!" shouted Sayo.

"No."

"I said take them off, or we must execute you for suspicious activity."

"You two really want to die that badly? Very well then. "said the young girl as both of them took of their cloths.

Sayo and Tokio looked at the two as they took off their cloths. The male had spiky smoke-grey hair and blood-red eyes with a giant Zweihandler on his back with a dark green jacket and pants with gold trimming. The girl however had long Light-blue hair with two orange horns on her head. She was wearing Light-blue armor with orange trimming and had two long swords on her back. One was red with yellow engravings, while the other was jet-black with red engravings on it. Both of them looked to be Wyevarians.

Sayo took a chance and had run the male through with her lance in the stomach. "Who was gonna die again?" she said as she lifted her lance and threw the boy to the ground.

When Sayo had looked to her right, she saw a horrifying sight. Her boyfriend Tokio was bleeding to death on the gate wall. The young girl had sliced and 'X' through his chest with her two longswords.

"NO TOKIO!" Sayo screamed as she ran to him.

"Never turn your back to an opponent." said the male as he got up from the ground, the wound gone from his stomach.

"H-How did you get up from my attack?" Sayo asked as she backed away from the two in fear.

"You silly little girl, you should know that your feeble weapons can never _truly_ harm us Wyevarians" the girl said as she kicked Sayo to the ground.

"Now if you let us through, we will heal your boyfriend and let both of you live. Do we have a deal?" asked the male as he pointed his giant blade at her.

"Y-Yes! It's a deal! You can go through!" Sayo said as she opened the gate for them.

"Good."

The young girl had than sent a Curaga spell to the Hume's body and the wound patched up. The two Wyevarians had then started walking through the gate.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Cross us again and next time, we will kill you." The male said as the gate closed behind him.

When the gate had closed, Sayo picked up Tokio from the ground and kissed him full on the lips. Even though he was incredibly sore from his wound, Tokio returned the kiss full-on.

Sayo at this time, had started crying in relief that her lover was safe. "I-I'm so g-glad that your s-safe Tokio." She managed to choke out through her tears.

Tokio then stood up and open the gate for the both of them. "There, there, let's go back to our home, okay Sayo?" He said as he started walking towards the city.

-Fang's Training Hall-

As Hope had woken up on this fine day, his nostrils were assaulted by the fine smells of Vanille's breakfast cooking. Eager to start the day right, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen table.

When Hope came bursting through the door, Vanille had to stifle a giggle.

"Looks like someone is hungry this morning." Vanille said as she put a plate of scrambled eggs, vegetables and a cup of Rolan berry juice in front of him.

"Well when it comes to your awesome cooking, anyone would be hungry." Hope slyly retorted.

"Well ,well, looks like someone is up bright and early today." Fang said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Fang!" Both of the teenagers called out.

"Hope, after breakfast, I need you to go to Cid's Weapon Shop in Downtown Windrust to see if my lance is done."

"No problem."

"Oh and while you're out can you go to Light's house in Uptown Windrust to pick up a spell book I lent her?"

"Okay, but where does she live?" Hope asked as he finished his plate of food.

Her house is on a cliffside that overlooks the beach. You can't miss it." Fang said as she severed herself a plate of food.

Hope nodded and went to his room to get dressed. When Fang heard the door to his room close, she turned to Vanille.

"So, have you gotten into contact with him?"

-Hope's Room-

"Alright time to get dressed!" Hope said as he took off his pajamas leaving him only in his boxers.

Hope opened his closet and looked around for the days clothes. His eyes landed on a black undershirt with dark forest-green pants and a light-green jacket. **(1) **He swiftly put on his outfit for the day, grabbed his new sword and put it in its sheath by his hip, and ran out the door and into the streets of Windrust.

"First stop, Cid's Shop." Hope said to himself as he ran down the street.

-Downtown Windrust-

As Hope ran down the streets of Downtown Windrust, he noticed a crowd of people. Stopping for a minute, he decided to check it out and get back to his job at hand.

The crowd seemed to be astonished by something. Slowly pushing his way through, Hope finally saw what the crowd was looking at, two Wyevarians.

The two Wyevarians seemed to have come from their homeland, as they were dressed in their native clothing. The male had spiky smoke-grey hair and blood-red eyes with a giant Zweihandler on his back with a dark green jacket and pants with gold trimming. The girl however had long Light-blue hair with two orange horns on her head. She was wearing Light-blue armor with orange trimming and had two long swords on her back. Hope had never seen any Wyevarians before, so this was a sight to behold for him.

As he moved to leave, the girl Wyevarian had called out to him. "Hey you, Male Mithra! Can you come here for a second?

Hope, a person who was never known to be rude, abided to the girls request and walked up to the pair.

"Yes? What do you need?" Hope asked as he stopped in front of the girl.

"Oh, we just wanted to examine you for a bit. It's not everyday you see a Male Mithra." The girl said as she examined his face closer.

"Uh, why are you so close to me?" Hope asked as he backed up a little.

"Oh, my apologies, it's just, when I see something interesting, I tend to examine it closely. Uh, I'm Lagia by the way, and this is Akuma." Lagia said as she pointed to the male next to her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you two." Hope said as he shook hands with Lagia.

"Anyway, as much as I would like to get to know you two, I have some errands to run. See you around!" Hope said as he ran to Cid's Shop.

"Do you think he is the one?" Akuma asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yup, he's the hero the prophecy all right. He smells just like her." Lagia said as they both walked to the beach.

-Cid's Weapon Shop-

"Hey there, Cid!" Hope said as he entered the shop.

"Ah! Hello Hope! I see Vanille gave you that blade she bought from me." Cid said as he looked at the sword in it's sheath.

"Yeah, it's awesome! You really are a master blacksmith."

"Thanks kid, what can I do for you today?"

"Fang sent me here to see if her lance was ready yet."

"Well you're just in luck, it came in today." Cid said as he handed him a red bladed lance.

"Thanks Cid, you're the greatest!"

"No problem kid, say hi to Fang for me."

"Gotcha, see ya later!" Hope called out as he left the store.

"Man, that kid gets happier every time I see him." Cid said as he started off into space.

-Lightning's House-

The morning sun had peeked through Light's curtains as she slept in this morning. Usually she would never do such a thing, but her commander had given her the week off because she was overdue for some vacation time. Although she would never admit it, she was glad to get some time off and catch up on her sleep.

Finding the light to be unbearable, she turned away from the morning sun and snuggled into her blanket in a sleepy victory. This, however, was short lived as a light knocking came from the front door.

Growling angrily, Light had got up out of her bed, with much reluctance, to give an ear full of yelling to the poor bastard that had awoken her.

Opening the door, Light was ready to explode in a shouting rage. But she stopped when she was greeted by the smiling face of the Mithra boy, Hope.

"Hello Light!" he said cheerfully to her.

"H-Hello Hope. What are you doing here so early in the morning? Also, how do you know where I live?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Well to answer your questions, Fang gave me your address because she wanted me to get a spell book she lent you a while back."

'Figures that Fang has to go a ruin my first day off by waking me up this early. But-'

"Hope, would you like to come in?" she asked as she opened the door more wider.

The boy had smiled at her invitation. "Sure!" he said as he walked through the door

"Just take a seat on the couch and I'll get you that book" Light said as she walked into her room.

Hope took this time to look at his surroundings. Light's house was a nicely furnished place, with black leather couches, to nice, imported rugs beneath the glass table, and a wide screen TV in the middle of the living room.

Light had gone into her closet to grab the book from the upper corner of the wall, when she had heard the sound of her sister's door opening. Light started to sweat, what would her sister say when she found the Mithra boy in their living room?

"Oh! Hi Hope." Light had heard Serah say.

"Hey Serah!" she heard Hope say back.

Light had grabbed the book and came into the living room to see her sister and Hope in a conversation.

"Hey Hope, I got the book for you."

"Oh, thanks Light!" Hope said as he grabbed the book from her.

"So Serah, how exactly do you know Hope?" Light asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing sis, how I know him is that Vanille had introduced me to him and we became fast friends." Serah said with a smile.

"I know him because Fang had told me that she had something to show me last night and when I came over, she introduced me to him."

While the sisters were talking, Hope just sat patiently on the sofa, waiting for the okay to leave.

"If it's alright with you two, I have to get going back to Fang, see you around!" Hope said as he started walking towards the door.

"Hey Hope!" Serah called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if me and my sister come over to Fang's house for dinner tonight?"

"Serah! Don't be rude to Hope!" Light said as she sat up from the sofa.

"Well, I guess it's okay, you'd have to call Fang though."

"Okay, see ya!"

"See ya." Hope said as he closed the door to the sister's home.

"What in Luxania was that for Serah, do you even realize how awkward that was for me?" Light said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was just trying to get you to be more social, it's not like Hope is going to bite you."

"I know that, he's too nice to do something like that."

"Well then, I'm gonna call Fang, okay?"

"…Fine, you do that."

-Windrust Beach-

Hope knew that he was supposed to be going right back to his home after both jobs, but he couldn't help but be attracted to the view of the ocean. He had always loved the ocean breeze ever since he was a child; Fang had always taken him here at least once a month ever since he started training under.

Once he had found a comfortable spot, he sat down, closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing across his face.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." said a rough sounding voice. Hope had sat up and opened his eyes to see three roguish looking Humes staring down at him, three guys, one tall and lanky, one muscled and built, and other in the middle was short of height.

"What do you guys want?" Hope said as he got up on his feet.

"Well someone hired us to find some male Mithra. At first I thought it was some kind of joke but now that I'm looking at you, I can see why people are looking for you. Such an aura about you." said the lanky male.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I have no intention of going with a couple of ugly-looking Humes." Hope said as he got into his battle stance.

"Of course you wouldn't, who in their right mind would willingly come with us? That's why we have to knock them out to collect our bounty." Said the short one as all three of them drew their blades.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." Hope said as he drew The Wayward Wind.

"Nice sword kid, but it's not like it will help you all that much. GET HIM!"

Hope watched slowly as all three of the thugs charged at him all at once, 'So stupid' thought Hope as jumped over all three of them. Before the Humes could turn around, Hope had blasted them with a powerful gust of Aero that threw them on their backs. The thugs got up and started throwing Thunder magic at him.

Hope just lazily dodged the un-concentrated Thunder spells, 'It seems like they aren't even trying to hit anything'.

Suddenly, the tall man slammed his fist to the ground and sent an earthquake at Hope direction. Caught off guard, Hope was thrown into the air as a patch of earth had erupted underneath him. The built Hume had then jumped into the air and connected his fist with Hope's face; the hit slammed Hope into the ground, leaving a small crater where Hope lay.

"Sorry kid, did you get a boo-boo?" The tall Hume mockingly asked in a childish tone.

Slowly Hope got up on his feet and had started casting Cure on himself. The Humes had once again started to charge at him, trying to knock him out this time. Hope got into a calming stance as he held his blade over his head.

"Charstruse Mizuki!" Hope shouted as an aura of wind seeped from his body.

"Well, looks like the kid has a little secret move, lot of good that's gonna do ya now, kid. DIE!" The short Hume said as he charged at Hope.

But before his sword could make contact with his body, he disappeared.

"W-what, where did he go!"

Suddenly, the short Hume's body was covered in horrendous lacerations. The extreme amount of blood loss had cause the man to fall of his knees from sheer pain. When he had opened his blood-stained eyes, Hope was in front of him, looking down at him.

"H-How did y-you do that?" The short Hume managed to choke out.

"The Mizuki lets me slash as faster than the wind; it increases my speed and gives me power over the wind around me. That's why you felt that breeze before the slashes appeared on your body. Don't worry though, the wounds I gave you aren't fatal, I avoided any vital damage. You'll be in pain for the next few weeks, but you'll live." Hope explained as he started to walk away from the three thugs.

"Don't you turn your back on us you little piece of crap!" The tall Hume yelled as he and the built Hume charged at him.

"Oh, you didn't think I forgot about you two, did you?" Hope asked when he turned around.

When those words escaped Hope's mouth, large slashes and cuts had appeared on the other two Humes. They collapsed on the beach sand as they tried to give a chase.

"Sorry to do this to you, but you didn't give me another choice." Hope apologized as he ran to the city.

"D-Damn that kid!" The tall Hume said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm gonna kill him."

"What was that about killing the boy?" a harsh female voice asked the man.

The Hume turned on his back to look up at the voice. Once he saw who it was, his face shrunk in pure terror. He was looking at the face of Sergeant Lightning Farron of the Windrust Federation Soldiers

-Overhead Cliff, Beach View-

"So, what's the verdict Akuma?" Lagia asked as they saw Light arrest the three thugs they hired.

"No doubt about it, he's the hero we've been looking for. Now the only question is, do we chase after him?"

"Naw, we should let him get stronger before we test his might."

Nodding his head in agreement, both Akuma and Lagia left the cliff overlooking the beach.

-Fang's Training Hall-

"I'm back!" Hope loudly announced as he opened the door.

"Welcome back Hop-, Oh my goodness! What happened to you!" Vanille asked as she took hold of Hope's face to examine the bruise.

"Nothing much, just got into a fight at the beach." He explained as Vanille started channeling Cure magic to the sore spot on his cheek.

"And why, were you at the beach in the first place, young man?" she said as she put her hands on her hips with a small pout on her face.

Hope had the nerve to smile at her childish face. "Well I thought I could relax a little before coming back here. So I decided to lie down on the beach for a few minutes, when these three Humes came and said they were hired to kidnap me. So all I did was just defending myself."

"Oh Hope, you didn't kill them did you?" she asked with a look of horror on her face.

"What! Of course not, I would never kill anyone that is innocent; I only kill when it is necessary, like with monsters." Hope said with passion.

"Well then kid, it looks like I taught you well." Fang said as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"Fang! How long were you listening?" Hope asked as he took a step forward.

"Ever since you came through the door. I've got to say kid, I'm proud of you" she said as she pulled Hope into a motherly hug.

"T-Thanks Fang." He said with a blush.

"Well then, did you get the things I asked for?"

"Yup! One Bladed Lance and a Ra- level spell book."

"Thanks for getting me the lance, but the spell book is for you."

"R-Really! I can have it?"

"Yeah, it's about time that for your spell training to be taken to the next level."

"Wow! Fira, Watera, Thundara, Bilzarra, Aerora, and Ruinra. Thank you so much Fang!" Hope said as he read the spell book.

"Not a problem kid, now why don't you go and practice some in the outside training room?"

"Okay." Hope said as he ran towards the back yard door, but suddenly he stopped. "Wait, Fang."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you lend Light this book? Certainly she is beyond this level of magic." Hope asked curiously.

"Well, she said it was for training Serah, she wanted her baby sister to learn some offensive magic to defend herself." Fang said as she laid her body against the wall.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks again for the book." He said as he left for the back yard.

"So Vanille, you got everyone ready for the party?"

"Yup! Light, Snow, Serah, Cid, and Sazh said they'd be here tonight." Vanille said cheerfully.

"Well then, we should start cooking, ya?"

, Door of Chaos-

"Ugh! I. Am. So. Bored." Saku complained as she and Bastrel waited outside the Door of Chaos.

"Then why don't you go and kill something?" Bastrel asked as he leaned against the door.

Saku turned around from the pile of Fire Demons she had killed hours ago and was sitting on to glare at the Blue-haired Hume. "Please! Killing all of these stupid things is just a waste of time. How am I supposed to have any fun, when these stupid demons keep dying with just one slash?"

"That is not my concern."

"Oh come on Bastrel! Can't you take that stick out of your ass for one minute and do something fun for once in your life?"

"Not interested."

"Not interested? More like 'Not interesting'."

"I'm not going to hold your hand on everything Saku; you must learn how to entertain yourself."

"Humph...Jerk" Saku muttered as she turned away from him.

-Fang's Training Hall, 9:00 PM-

"Hey kid, you mind coming in here?" Fang yelled at the backyard window.

"Okay!" Hope yelled back to her.

As Hope came into the Living room, he noticed all of the lights were turned off. He trailed his hand across the wall in order to find the light switch. Finally, he had found the switch and flipped it on.

When the lights came on, he was greeted by the sight of all his friends.

"Happy Anniversary!" All of them yelled at the same time.

"Whoa! What's all this for?" Hope asked as he walked towards his teacher.

"Today is the first anniversary of you coming into our lives. We thought that you deserve to see how much you mean to us." Vanille said as she brought the boy into a hug.

"Wow has it been a year already?"

"Yup and to show you how much you mean to us, we are gonna take you hunting!"

"Hunting, like outside of Windrust?"

"Yeah and we are gonna come with you since this is your first time hunting."

"Alright, enough with the chattin', let's go!" Fang said as she ushered everyone out the door.

'Just like Fang to get the hunt started as soon as possible.' Hope thought as he left his home. Not knowing that this would be the last time he would see it for a while.

-End of Chapter 5-

**This marks the end of major character introduction for a while. If you guys are wondering how hope knew Sazh, he saw him when he was talking to Fang one day when he came back from gathering herbs with Vanille and they became good friends.**

**1. Hope is wearing his FFXIII outfit but instead of yellow and orange for his jacket, it's dark green. So if you guys enjoyed this chapter just click that review button and send me one cause it really makes my day. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Hand of Fate**

**Welcome to another chapter of this story. Finally things will progress to the main story with this chapter. Things will get a bit more action packed so be on the lookout for that.**

**Haikairi: I hope you are also satisfied with this chapter too. I also like the surplus or reviews as well, they make me feel inspired.**

**Thewhitespirit: Yes Hope will keep on getting cooler, and cliffhangers will be used often so I hope you like suspense.**

**MidoriRue: Thank you for the compliment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

-Windrust Outskirts-

This was the first time that Hope hunted outside of Windrust. He only hunted inside the small woods inside the city and never wandered too deep into them. Those woods were especially dangerous at night.

With his friends and family accompanying him on this hunt, he had nothing to worry about.

"Now everyone stick together! I don't want any of us getting separated." Fang said with an air of authority.

"Hope, I need you at front so you can get some monster hunting of your own. These ones should be pretty easy since the more dangerous monsters come out at day time."

"Gotcha!" Hope said as he ran to the front of the group.

As the group walked on the beaten path of the dusty road, a group of Flandragoras rose out from the ground. The blobs had not yet noticed the large hunting group and had given them time to plan their assault.

"Okay I want Serah and Vanille to help Hope out in this fight. Is that okay with you, kid?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he pulled out his sword.

As the others backed away from the monsters, Hope, Vanille and Serah got into position and attacked the Flan from behind, catching them off guard.

Serah had stayed behind to pelt the monsters with Thunder spell as Vanille weakened them with her debilitating spells. Using the distraction of their spells to his advantage, Hope started swinging his sword at the beasts; slashing at their jelly-like bodies, but to not avail.

As the Flans absorbed his physical assault, they countered by slapping Hope back with their gelatinous hands, roughing him up slightly. As Hope backed away from the Flans, Vanille had sent several Cure spells at him to heal his bruises. Hope, seeing that his sword wasn't hurting them, started to bombard them with Ruin spells, hurting them effectively. One of the Flans had started to grow weak, so in desperation, it ate its other two comrades to regain its strength. Once the Flan had done so, it not only grew in size, but it also grew stronger and gained magical abilities.

"Damn! They mixed into a Hybrid Flora" Light cursed as she drew her gunblade.

But before she could charge, Fang grabbed hold of her arm.

"Fang, what are you-"

"C'mon Light, have at least _some_ faith in them. They can handle themselves." Fang said as she stood next to Light.

"Tch..."

Serah had gained the Hybrid Floras attention by waving her hands around to distract him. While it slowly made its way to Serah, Hope had sent several Aero spells at the monster, causing it to cry out in pain. Vanille, seeing an opportunity, sent a blast of Fira at the Hybrid Flora, causing the beast to become shaken.

Hope used this window of opportunity to send the Flan flying by slashing it into the air. He then sent several Ruin spells flying at it, making the monster scream in pain. Vanille and Serah had started to bombard the Flan with Fire and Aero spells respectively to keep it in the air.

As the girls kept the beast in the air, Hope had started concentrating his energy into his sword.

"Nobori Hizashi!" **(1)** Hope called out as he jumped after the Flan.

Jumping up high in the air, Hope finished the Hybrid Flora off by striking it with his light-infused blade, causing the monster to splatter into many pieces.

As Hope landed, the small parts of Flan had combined into a single Mini-Flan, who had ran off in fear of the Mithra boy.

"Good job kid! You made that Flan run cryin' home to its mother!" Fang laughed as she patted Hope on the back.

"Serah! You did great!" Snow called to his fiancé as he pulled her into a hug.

"Looks like Vanille is gettin' even better at fightin'." Sazh said as he walked up to the rest of the group.

As the group continued praising the great efforts of the three youngest members, two pairs of red eyes watched them from the shadows.

"Why are we hiding like this Akuma? Should we attack them?" Lagia asked as she turned to her partner.

"If we attack them, it would draw too much attention to the other two." Akuma said. "And besides, there is no guarantee that we would win"

"We might as well introduce ourselves to them, no?"

"…Fine."

The group was walking down the dirt road after a good hunt when two cloaked figures came out of the woods and startled them.

Drawing their weapons, the group had slowly backed away from the two.

"Who are you two and what do you want from us?" Lightning asked as she pointed her gunblade at the pair.

"We are the ones chosen to look after you." said the male voice.

"You all will have a great impact on the world as we know It." said the female voice.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Fang said warily.

The girl had then pointed her finger at Hope. "You are the one she asked us to look for, all the years of searching has finally led up to this."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"This is your journey and it will begin soon."

"Quit soundin' cryptic!" Fang yelled at the girl as she pulled out her lance.

The male growled at the bravado of this woman. "You dare to oppose the holiest of the Deities creations?"

"If you're so holy, then show your faces!" Snow yelled at the pair.

"If that is what you wish, then we shall oblige." The girl said as both of them threw off their cloaks.

Fang suddenly froze mouth agape as she ran at the male and engulfed him in a hug. "Flughude? Is that you? How are you alive? It's been 20 years since the accident!"

Akuma had angrily pushed Fang off of him. "Get your impure hands off me!"

"Flughude?"

"After 20 years since the 'accident' you caused and you dare to call me by my name and hug me like nothing ever happened in Oerba!"

"But, Flughude, I didn't mean for it to happen, it was 'his' fault, not mine"

The male scoffed at Fang. "Putting the blame on others? And I expected more from you. Also, that name is long behind me, I go by Akuma now."

"Wait I met you guys this morning!" Hope said to the two.

"Oh my! He's right Akuma, we did talk to him before!" the girl said.

"Whatever, our job here is to show them the way, not to idly chat Lagia." He said to her.

"We don't give a damn what you came here for, just get out!" Sazh said to them.

"My! Such disrespect coming from such lower beings! Should we teach them a lesson Akuma?" Lagia asked.

"No, we have told them her message, we must go."

"Goodbye Hope! We'll meet again soon!" Lagia said to him with a wink as they both sunk into a dark portal.

"This sounds bad; we should get back to Windrust!" Lightning said with slight worry in her voice.

As the group was running to the gate, Hope had ran next to Fang. "Hey Fang, who is Flughude?"

Fang just sighed as she looked at her student. "He's someone from my past who I thought was long dead."

After a while of running they reached the gates of Windrust only to look at the town in horror.

Windrust was on fire.

-Downtown Windrust-

As the group ran to the center of town, they saw a dark shadow hovering over the city. The demon had large bat-like wings and large claws. Hundreds of horns decorated him from his head to his back. A large spiked tail with a red ring on the end of it hung menacingly off the demons body. Blood-red eyes stared at the chaos forming below him.

"Creatures of God, bow down to me, for I am your new King!" said a flying figure in the sky.

"I don't think so!"

The demon looked down to see a group of people below him. "Foolish children! You dare to oppose the Tyrant King Valvoga!"

"Yes we do!" Fang called out.

"Heh, you are either really brave or really ignorant to fight me, and I'm guessing it's the latter. Don't you even realize I single-handedly set your beloved city on fire!"

"So what!" Lightning called out. "It doesn't take a lot of skill to set a city on fire; a trouble-making child could do that in a few hours!"

"F-Fools! You dare to mock me! I will show you to defy your new God! I, Valvoga, shall knock you all down!"

"Hope, Vanille, Serah and Sazh stay back. We can handle this." Snow said confidently.

"Die Fools!" Valvoga said as he charged at the group.

Lightning back away from the charging demon as she pulled out her gunblade. The demon crashed into the floor as Lightning dodged him. Using the moment to her advantage, she shot at his head to stun him.

Fang had then kicked him in the air and jumped after him with her lance, stabbing him multiple times in the chest while still going higher in the air.

Snow stayed below, blasting the monster with Blizzard spells to freeze his wings, rendering him unable to fly.

As Fang had continued her assault, Valvoga had recovered from the stun of Lightning's shots and had grabbed Fang. Fang struggled for a while, trying to break free from his grasp before he threw her up higher into the air. Teleporting behind her, Valvoga had smashed his tail against her and sent her flying downward. But before Fang made contact with the ground, Valvoga once again teleported behind her and hit her into the air.

"That's enough!" Lightning yelled as she brought down a bolt of Thundaga onto Valvoga.

Screaming in pain, Valvoga tried to fly away from the oncoming bolts of magic, but his frozen wings wouldn't let him move.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he saw Fang, who had recovered from his beating, flying down at him, with lance in tow.

"You ready for this!" Fang called out as she stabbed the blade of her lance into Valvoga's chest, sending him crashing down into the ground in a fiery explosion. **(2)**

Snow had then jumped onto Valvoga's head and started to beat down of his open wound while Fang had started to cast Bravera on Snow, causing extreme pain for the demon.

"What's wrong? You call yourself a God and yet you fall so easily!" Snow mocked as continued to punch him.

Using his tail, Valvoga swiped Snow and Fang and had stood up. "Silence Fools! Taste my true power!"

Valvoga had opened his mouth to emit a horrifying sound wave at Fang and Snow. The scream was so powerful that it blasted both of them into a building, knocking Fang inside the house while Snow had hit the roof.

"See my power and weep humans! Beg for mercy now and I will make you my personal slaves!" Valvoga said as he started laughing.

"I'm no one's slave!" Lightning yelled as she assaulted Valvoga from behind, catching him off guard. She proceeded to attack him with powerful kicks to the head, slashes to the chest, and to rain bullets down upon him, tearing his body asunder. "Give up!" Lightning said as she ended the assault as she launched Valvoga into the air. **(3)**

Snow recovered from the attacked and had jumped after the demon, charging energy in his hand as he closed in on him.

"Oh you are goin' down!" Snow said as he slammed his fist into Valvoga's head, smashing it into the ground with a huge explosion. **(4)**

Once the smoke had cleared, the three warriors looked down at the demon struggling to get up. Hope, Vanille, Serah and Sazh had joined the three as Valvoga kept trying to get up."It looks like the 'Tyrant King' is just a weak bat demon." Fang mocked.

"D-Damn all of you… You won't get away with this… THIS WILL BE YOUR END!" Valvoga screamed as his chest opened to reveal a dark portal that began to suck them in.

Being the closest one to Valvoga, Fang got sucked in first along with Lightning and Snow. "No! This isn't happening!" Fang yelled as she sunk to the abyss of the portal.

"Sis!" Serah yelled as she ran to the portal.

"Serah! NO!" Hope and Vanille yelled as they both tried to grab Serah, but they got dragged into the portal with her.

"Damn it! Got to go in after them. Why does this crap always happen to me?" Sazh sighed as he ran into the portal after them. He just didn't get these hot-blooded young ones.

As Sazh had jumped into the portal, Valvoga closed his chest and fell to the ground.

He started to laugh weakly as he saw two people approach him.

"Akuma… Lagia… I've done it… I set them on the path…"

Lagia laughed as if Valvoga told some hilarious joke. "Good job Valborega! You've done well. I guess you've used up your usefulness."

"W-What do you mean? Aren't you going to heal me!"

"Asking us to heal him, what a loser. You're just a tool Valborega!"

"But Bastrel put me in charge of this! You two do what I say damnit!"

"Oh no you misunderstand, he told us to come along to dispose of you once you did that little trick with your chest."

"N-NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Suddenly a dark aura poured out of Lagia's body. "Don't worry Valborega, everyone has a use, and your use is gone now." Lagia then brought up a dark ball from her hand and launched it at Valvoga, draining him of his strength and obliterating his body.

"Damn! He didn't even have that much power to gain. What a waste of energy."

"If you're done, we can move to find the chosen ones that he scattered around Luxania."

"Hmm. Fine…"

-Tavnazia Archipelago, Sunlight Island -

"Hey kid! You okay?" A voice yelled in front of Hope.

"H-Huh… Where am I?" Hope asked as he opened his eyes to see a cave of ice and a girl with strange pointy ears and purple hair.

"You're in Tavnazia! You fell from the sky a few hours ago while I was out on patrol." The girl explained.

"Tavnazia? Never heard of it."

"I don't blame ya. Tavnazia is in the middle of the ocean. We've been separated from the other races for generations."

"Other races? Then what race are you?"

The girl only smiled as she said. "I'm an Elvaan!"

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**A/N: Can anyone guess who the girl is? I tried to be subtle but I know someone's gonna guess it right. Anyway the journey of Hope has just started so we will see him traveling around Luxania, searching for his lost friends.**

**Nobori Hizashi: Japanese for Ascending Sunlight, one of Hope's own personal attacks.**

**That was Highwind! Fang's exclusive attack in the game.**

**Army of One! Lightning's exclusive attack in the game.**

**Sovereign Fist. Snow's exclusive attack from the game.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to have another one out soon. Keep sending those reviews in please, they make me happy!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	7. UPDATE

**I might be shooting myself in the foot here but it needs to be done.**

**As many of you know who have watched me when I started, this was my first serious fanfic I wrote. It was very well received when I was updating and many people liked it. Unfortunately, I left this fic to write others and never came back to this, leaving many people disappointed and wanting more.**

**Now if people really want to see this finished, I will start working on this again but I won't continue from where I left off. I want to start things fresh and work from the beginning. Around 92% of the plot would remain the same, it would only have a few changes. **

**These are some of the changes I would impliment.**

**Akuma's name would be Akuma from the start. Although I found the name Flughude cool when I first gave him the name, later in the story Fang and Vanille would have kept calling Flughude as opposed to Akuma and I feel as though that my cause confusion for the readers so I'd want to avoid that.**

**The crystals and Eidolons would have more of in impact on the story. I first planned on having the Eidolons as the usual summoned beasts that would help their user then disappear. But now I would want the Eidolons to be sentient beings that guided the heroes on their journey and help them when they proved their power to the Eidolons.**

**There would be more story arcs. I thought that ending with such a stereotypical final battle (Which I won't spoil) would be bad and considering the number of Final Fantasy baddies to choose from, they could be more added to the story.**

**The main heroes would have their extra moves. I felt as though keeping track of all of the moves would cause a great strain on my mind and considering each character had around 3 of them, that would've been bad if I accidentally gave one character a move that belonged to another.**

**These are what I would change and hopefully it would make the story better. Now I will put up a poll for those who want to see this story get updates again. It will be open til January 20. If I get enough votes to continue, I will delete all the previous chapters and start from scratch. If I get enough votes not to continue, I will delete this story but hopefully it doesn't come to that. So please vote and tell me what you want me to do with this story. Thank you for your time.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
